Steve Stephens
Steve William Stephens (December 10th, 1979 – April 18th, 2017) was a murderer who shot and killed 74-year-old Robert L. Godwin, Sr. on Facebook live. He uploaded the murder on Facebook dubbing him "The Facebook Killer". He worked as a vocational specialist at Beech Brook, a behavioral health agency for children and families. He was wearing his work ID badge and repeatedly mentioned Beech Brook in multiple videos on the day of the murder. Police confirmed there was no known connection between Godwin and Stephens prior to the shooting and that Godwin was selected at random. Stephens' mother was quoted as having told authorities that Stephens told her by phone he was "shooting people" because he was "mad with his girlfriend" of about three years, who was confirmed to be safe and was cooperating with investigators at the time. Joy Lane Joy Lane was the reason Stephens went on his "Easter Day Slaughter", as he calls it. He told Robert Godwin, Sr. to say "Joy Lane." before shortly shooting Godwin, Sr. In an interview with Lane, she said that her relationship with Stephens was fine and two days before the shooting they said they loved each other. She said she doesn't know why he blamed her in his killing. The Shooting of Robert Godwin, Sr. On Easter Sunday, April 16th, 2017, Steve Stephens, 37, started a Facebook livestream in his car.began the stream saying "I found someone to kill, I'm going to kill this person right here, this old dude." He then got out of his car and yelled out "Can you do me a favor? Can you say Joy Lane?" Then Godwin, Sr. said "Do What?" Stephens said "Joy Lane." "Joy Lane?" Godwin, Sr. asked. "She's the reason all this is about to happen to you.". Stephens then said "How old are you?" Before Godwin, Sr. could answer Stephens took out a gun. "Hey, hey man, please, please, I don't know...I don't know anybody by that name-" Stephens then shot Godwin, Sr. in his left cheek. Stephens then spun around to show Godwin, Sr.'s bloody body. "That mother***er dead because of you Joy." Stephens then got back in his car, drove away and ended the stream. More Videos Stephens made multiple livestreams after the murder. One he is ranting about Joy Lane, and another he's talking to someone on the phone claiming he killed 13 more people than just Godwin, Sr., even though there is only evidence of one murder, Godwin, Sr,'s. Manhut and Suicide On April 18th, 2017, Stephens was recognized by a McDonald's drive thru worker, and was told to wait on his fries. While they called the police Stephens became suspicious and left, shortly there after police started a car chase with Stephens. Nearly 10 minutes after being chased Stephens started a livestream. Before the stream ended you can hear police sirens. Stephens committed suicide with the gun that killed Godwin, Sr. Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Cowards Category:Surprise Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Modern Villains Category:FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives